When Stars Fall
by MusesGoneAmok
Summary: Sequel to 'To the Stars and Back' Just when you thought everything was going great -- everything gets all mixed up again when old friends star literally falling from nowhere. Haruka thought she was triumpahnt -- now Seiya ia back...and she is still in l
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: KissThis here! Surprise! SEQUEL! Left you in suspense there for a while, didn't we? Ah well, here it is -- enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I own Sailor Moon? squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her magic 8 ball 'Ask again later' T . T

_**Love**_

What is love?

Is Love a tangible thing?

What is essentially 'real'...and what is temporal?

How is it something so powerful and universal cannot be seen or touched?

Love is reasoned to be _merely_ a heart-feeling that is experienced on the emotional level of one's bodily existence. It is deemed to be _inferior_ to the intellect of the head, and is solely shown as a form of affection.

Is that Love?

Or is something more?

Is it something stronger?

Is Love such a powerful phenomenon that it cannot be described so much as experienced?

Love...Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the broadcast of promises of eternal passion.

That is just being "in love" -- which any of us can convince ourselves we are.

Love...itself...is what's left over when being _in_ love has burned away.

Love is when you take away the feeling, the passion, and the romance in a relationship -- and find out you still care for that person.

_True_ Love really _is_ everything the fairy-tales make it out to be. That's why everyone is so cynical about it. It really _is_ worth _fighting_ for, being _brave_ for, risking _everything_ for.

And the trouble is...if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.

But beneath all the titles...

...all the frivolous descriptions...

...and all the debate over love's "true" meaning;

One thing has remained a constant -- remained _undeniable_ throughout all the ages of this world and across the stars:

_**"Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time: effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."**_

"Of course that's no where _near_ as bad as the time..." Usagi's amused reminiscence was cut shortby a sudden feeling off being...unbalanced. Holding tightly to the guardrail Usagi hunched over slightly waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Koneko?!" Haruka's hand went to the small of her back and the other to her shoulder. "What's wrong."

Usagi straightened, the slight discomfort passed. She smiled softly at her lover's concerned expression. "I'm alright...but one of my scouts just experienced a heart-attack-like shock."

Haruka glanced uneasily over the railing and down the steep cliff side. Nervously, she moved Usagi away from the "accident waiting to happen" before she said anything.

"What? How do you know?"

Usagi was already digging through her purse. She waved a free hand absently before going back to routing through old gum wrappers and lipstick tubes. "It's like...a sixth sense. I can feel sufficiently strong emotions from each of the Inners through the bond of love we share."

She finally unearthed her cell phone from the mass of clutter crammed into her purse. She held up a finger to halt Haruka's confused question and pressed a button.

"Rei."

The phone echoed her voice and started ringing. She didn't have to wait long before the call was answered.

"Usagi."

"Rei! Are you--"

"No...it's not me..."

"So you felt it too?"

"Yeah...hold on -- Minako's calling me too."

"She must have felt it as well...being the Goddess of Love does leave her sensitive to the other emotions the people around her experience..."

Rei, it seemed, could care less. "Why does everyone assume it was _me_ that was practically shocked to death?!"

"REI! Focus! Patch Minako in..."

"Rei?"

"I'm here too, Mina. What's going on?"

Venus's voice was somewhat distorted by static. "It's not Makoto or I...I thought it was you Rei..."

Usagi could actually hear Rei grinding her teeth, "No." She said; answering for the priestess. "It's neither of us...that leaves Ami."

"Ami?" Minako's disbelief was evident.

Rei started to put the key in the lock, but the door swung open freely. Warily, she poked her head inside the apartment.

"What reason would Ami have to produce such strong emotions?" Minako asked.

The cell phone almost slid out of Rei's hand and her jaw dropped.

"I have no idea...Rei?"

Rei was frozen to the spot, "I-I think I know."

Seiya smiled lazily up at her from the dining room table, "Hello Rei."

Ta da-ness! Go stalk Megs!!


	2. Chapter One

AN: Hehe...Meg here. What? You all thought we could honestly live that cliffy I wrote. We wanted to know what happened too!! So here we are writing a sequel. Now this one might not go as fast as the other did do to the fact we ARE busy. Just to warn you! Loves all of you!

Disclaimer: 'Kay, so all we own is the plot. But if you want to throw Haruka and Yaten in for us...you all would SO rock!

"Um guys? Get to Yaten's place ASAP. You aren't going to believe me unless you see it for yourselves." And with that Rei hung up. Her wide violet eyes fixed on the woman sitting at Yaten's table.

"What? Not going to say hello to an old friend? Rei I thought your grandfather had raised you better than that!" Seiya teased with twinkling indigo eyes.

"Y-You are on Kinmoku. I am going to call my girlfriend and find out who the hell you are and what the hell you are doing in her apartment. Impersonating her best friend is cruel you know that?" Rei snarled pulling out her cell and calling Yaten, "Honey? There is someone here who looks just like... WHAT?! You are telling me I just accused Seiya of being a look-alike? Grrrrrr!" Rei hung up and turn to Seiya, who was watching er with an amused look on her face, "So, how was your flight?"

With a low chuckle Seiya grinned, "It went well, considering we thought the world was ending...again. Your girlfriend was big on being vague when she sent for us. Something about it being urgent."

Rei sighed as se went over to hug her, "You know Yaten, everything is urgent."

"If you know that then you have already on half the battle. I am happy for the two of you. But if you ever hurt her..."

"You will do unspeakable things to me." Rei said with a smile and a wink as she plopped down across from Seiya and then stole her cup of coffee.

"Hey! That was my cup of coffee there woman. What the heck do you think you are doing?" Seiya said in mock anger.

"Well, that is the thing. You are in my girlfriend's apartment, and since she is my girlfriend, this is my place as well. And I don't think she will care if I drink your coffee." Rei replied, blowing a mocking kiss across the table.

"She is right Seiya...defend your own coffee." Yaten's voice carried over to them from the doorway. They turned to see her leaning against the frame and smirking.

"What's got you looking so smug today dear heart?" Rei asked her eyes brightening as she looked at Yaten. Seiya noticed this. This is what happened to her whenever Usagi walked into a room. Yup, they were head over heels all right. This was confirmed when they shared (in Seiya's opinion) an overly long hello kiss.

"Uh, hello? Coming up for air soon? Some of us here are single and not liking it thank you anyway." Seiya muttered getting up to get a new cup of coffee.

Yaten had the grace to look embarrassed when she pulled back from Rei. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color, "Anyway, I set up Ami and Taiki today. I hope she doesn't let nerves stop her."

"Which one?" asked Rei, as both Ami and Taiki were not known for blatant displays of emotion.

"Both."

Usagi pulled Haruka to the car urgently, her mind racing with horrible things that could have happened to Ami. Then her mind stopped as she remembered something from the night before. There had been TWO shooting stars. On was rare but two? Within seconds of each other? That clear and visible? A grin spread across her lips, "We can slow down Haruka."

"Good, not that I mind the view from behind you when you run, but what is going on. WE would know if Ami were in TRUE trouble." Haruka said as she unlocked the doors and let the engine roar to life.

"I know that. However, let me put it in perspective for you. What if you had a premonition that I was going to be in harms way? Physical or emotional harm. What would you do in that situation?" Usagi asked as the zoomed across town in Haruka's usual carefully reckless driving speeds.

"I would drop everything and come running. You are my Queen. Not only the sovereign of my world, but of my heart." Haruka said with a smile, "I see, you are just overly worried about Ami."

"She NEVER gets into trouble. Therefore, this had to be HUGE for us to feel it. She is extra special to me. She was my first Senshi to awaken and fight with me in this life. She means the world to me." Usagi said watching the streets fly by, until the reached the parking garage and were soon stopped and walking to the apartment.

Ami looked at Taiki like she was not really even there. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Her breath was coming in little gasps and she could not seem to form words. Here she was! Her Taiki had come home to her. Finally! Then she realized that there must be a reason for them to be here.

"Ami? Are you going to be okay? I was hoping this would be a pleasant surprise..." Taiki said sitting next to her on the bench. Wanting to reach out and touch her but afraid she might pull away. This moment of indecision was taken away when Ami threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"It is a good surprise. Oh Taiki, I have missed you so much while you were gone. How long do you get to stay for? Does anyone else know you are here?"

Taiki smiled as the scent of fresh air and wildflowers and Ami filled her nose. The warmth of Ami seemed to seep into her own body. The excited bursts of breath on her neck made her hug back a little tighter than she normally would, "Yaten called us. Well, Kakyuu. Told us there was an emergency that required our attention and we were needed. WE got here to find the emergency was she missed us. And we needed a vacation. We are here until we are needed back home. Which, might be awhile. No one else knows that we are here yet to my knowledge."

Ami smiled and her cheeks flushed with even more color as she pulled back, "I am so sorry for intruding on your personal space like that Taiki. I didn't mean too..."

Taiki took her small chin in her hand and turned her face to meet hers, let her rich amethyst eyes look into her midnight blue ones, "You could never intrude on my personal space Miss Ami. You are a friend are you not?"

'_So that is all I am Taiki? Am I only a friend? I wish I could be so much more to you than that... But you said you have awhile maybe there is still time to show you how I fee. Time to bare my soul to you... Hopefully I will feel that courage soon!' _Ami thought as she looked into those depthless eyes and felt her heart pick up speed.

'_Taiki you fool! Look at her! She is everything you wanted! Brilliant mind, beautiful heart and soul, proud, loyal, and you love her!!! So, speak up! But what if she doesn't return those feelings. She didn't argue that you were just friends after all. But Yaten said she loves you. And as off as Yaten can be -- she wouldn't lie to you about this.' _Ran through Taiki's mind.

Ami decided to take a page out of Haruka's book for this one. She leaned forward and kissed Taiki gently. Then her face bright red she got up and darted off deeper into the park. Taiki watched her run for a moment before getting to her feet and running after her.

Minako and Makoto darted up the stairs to Yaten's apartment and then they had to wait while someone came to answer the door. They heard arguing on the other side like people were trying to decide who go tot answer the door. Then the door swung open to reveal Rei. She smiled thinly at them and ushered them in.

"I want to prepare you ladies for a shock. I just wanted to warn you..." and with that Rei stepped aside to reveal an highly amused Seiya now leaning against the dining room table. Minako and Makoto let the amusement show on their faces.

"Let me guess Taiki came back with you right?" Minako said with a grin.

"Yup."

"And she went to see Ami today right?"

"Yup."

"That would be what happened!" all three of the Inner Senshi chorused together.

"What would that be?"Usagi asked as she walked into the apartment, "WHAT THE .... Am I seeing things or is that? SEIYA!!!!!!!!" and with that she threw her arms around the tall dark haired Star Light and beamed up at her.

"Miss me Odango?" she asked hugging her back and making a face at Haruka over her shoulder.

Haruka watched as her girlfriend hugged another woman. She wasn't going to be jealous. She wasn't! She was going to stand here and let Koneko have her reunion with this old friend and not get jealous... Where the hell did that baka think her hand was going?

"Hello Haruka...Long time no see..." Seiya said reaching out to shake Haruka's hand and smiled thinly at the tall wind Senshi.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and two pairs of deep blue eyes locked and held. Each conveying how they felt about the other's connection with Usagi, "Nice to see you to Kou. Hope you can stick around for a while. I am sure someone around here missed you."

"Just no you Ten'ou?" teased Seiya, letting go of Usagi. Watching seemingly gravitate back to Haruka and snuggle into her arm. Her indigo eyes narrowed thoughtfully. It had been so sweet to hold her again. Maybe she was not as over the lunar princess as she thought she was.

Usagi looked from Seiya to Yaten and reached a decision, "Taiki came back with Seiya, and Ami saw her right? That is what caused me to feel like I was having a minor heart attack?"

Everyone nodded and Usagi rolled her eyes, "Okay new rule. No scaring the life out of me unless you are about to lose yours! This is ridiculous."

Haruka grinned and leaned over to whisper something in Usagi's ear. Her face flushed with color and she smirked, "Haha everyone. WE are going to get revenge on you."

Minako, Rei, Makoto and the two present Star Lights all shared a look and blushed, "Usagi.... don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?" she asked all too innocently, blinking her bright blue eyes at them sweetly.

Taiki finally caught up with Ami by a reflecting pool. She was staring morosely into the water and seemed to have lost her best friend. A soft breeze ruffled her soft hair and she stiffened.

"Taiki, you found me."

"I followed you Ami. I was worried about you. I never dreamed..."

"That I could make such a fool out of myself? I know. Even I mess up." Ami said almost bitterly, still not turning to face her.

"You did not make a fool of yourself back there. You know I wanted that kiss. But I was scared I would scare you off."

"You w-w-wanted me to kiss you?" Ami whispered turning around slightly and looking up at Taiki.

Taiki chose that moment to sit next to her and smile gently, "I have wanted it since we were last on earth. You see Ami you stole my heart awhile back and I never really got it back."

"Well, in that case I have something to say as well..." Ami began.

AN: Okay I (am going to be evil and end it there for multiple reasons. One of which is I am writing this on the clock at work instead of doing my weekly schedule and they keep asking me for it. Another is I want to get back to work on the Epic once I get off work. SO here you go. Now TAG! Kiss! You are it! Darts off to actually work


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Okay so this update is late in coming. What can I say after pestering Kiss to do her chapter I was stumped. I knew what I wanted to so with it but was unsure on how to get it on to the computer screen and make it believable. Because ultimately I do care what people think of my writing. I want to keep up the level people have come to expect from me. Spelling mistakes and all.

Disclaimer: Nope not ours yet. If it were do you honestly think we would take such long breaks between updates?

Usagi flopped with into a chair next to the bathroom door – marking her place as next in line. Then she jumped when her cell phone started to ring, "Hello? Mom, hi. You go t my note. Yes you remember the Three Lights my old friends who moved away? Yes very suddenly left the country. NO! They were doing anything illegal they just had a family emergency in their homeland VERY far away. Yes we are at the Hilton. You WOULD?? You are so sweet! I could kiss you if we were in the same room. Thank you!" Usagi looked up at everyone with twinkling blue eyes.

"What? Tell me your mother said what I think she said." Makoto said with a sly smile.

"Take your time Minako. My mother is calling us all in tomorrow. And since it is Friday we have the weekend off. So they are SO stuck with us."

Taiki grinned, "You mean you guys don't have class tomorrow?"

"Theoretically we do, but since Usagi's mother is being so sweet we don't LITERALLY." Ami teased, her blue eyes dancing.

Haruka smirked, "Well I didn't have classes anyway. So there."

"Rub it in you graduated already. Usagi your girlfriend is being a meanie." Usagi looked up from her post of glaring at the door to see if it would make it open faster to smile apologetically at Makoto.

"I just date her sorry."

Minako meandered out of the bathroom in baby blue flannel pj pants and a tank with Sailor Moon on it, the saying 'In the name of Love and Justice...' imprinted under the picture. Usagi looked at the shirt with a raised eyebrow and darted into the bathroom.

Minako grinned, "Did I hear that Usagi's mother was calling us in tomorrow? If I did I think I owe that woman a hug."

Ami smiled and sat next to Taiki on the couch, her dark blue head fell onto her shoulder and she nestled in to wait for her turn in the bathroom. Her clear blue eyes danced as she flipped through the room service menu, "I need food everyone. I have had two MAJOR shocks today."

"You had a major shock Miss Mizuno? Your girlfriend did not act like she was having a heart attack on the cusp of the overlook right before I-280."

"T-The one that is basically a straight drop off?" Makoto said sitting up on the carpet, her emerald eyes widened in shock, "With Usagi's track record with cusps..."

"Cusps? Pardon me when I say huh?" Seiya said looking slightly confused.

"Usagi's history with saving the world tends to deal with her leaping or falling off of high areas and dying – and then being reborn. It is all very messy." Ami said with a smile and a wink at the other Inner Senshi.

"And for the record, I do not LIKE diving to my doom. I do it to save the world, only to die and hurt and STUFF. So there! Plus, I don't see a line of people waiting to take my place." Came Usagi's teasing tone from the doorway of the bathroom. For once her hair was down in twin braids, and her usual pj's forsaken in favor of flannel boxers and a sage green tank top, with a zip up sweatshirt jacket thrown over it. Seiya, Haruka and Minako all looked at her in appreciation.

Haruka slipped into the bathroom before Makoto could and Makoto did the mature adult thing and stuck her tongue out at the door. Rei just shrugged and slipped into the closet to change. Makoto looked at the door in a state of mild shock, "Where did that door come from?"

Usagi put on a very serious face, "When they were building the hotel Makoto, these very brilliant people call architects thought it would be easier to access the closet if they put a door there instead of a wall."

With a roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair Makoto turned and announced to the room, "Whichever space is open first is MINE!"

Everyone nodded and smiled, backed away slowly. With a deep sigh she sat and patiently waited for an open area. Rei popped out a minute later and her top made Usagi laugh softly. Rei was wearing her black low-rider shorts again but this time it was paired with a t-shirt that looked very familiar. It had been a rare present from Yaten. It was a Three Lights shirt. A long sleeved t-shirt with Yaten's name and her fan club number on the back. Yaten looked up and grinned.

"Loved me even then did you?" she teased her raven-haired girlfriend with twinkling jade colored eyes.

"Yes, I was dying to have you even then. Especailly when you hated us and our planet and drove me crazy wanting to kick you." Rei teased back.

"She has a point Yaten, even for us stalkers you could be a hard pill to swallow." Minako joked hopping over the couch and leaning her golden head against Usagi's shoulder.

"And you were such a good stalker. Your stalker did have a certain panache to it that most did not have. You had a flair with your stalking." Taiki said as she pulled Ami closer, "I would like to thank you for being a classy stalker."

Minako stood up and curtsied before returning to her position at Usagi's side, "I do like to have something special to let people remember as the stalker that cared. And honestly if you guys had ever acted like it TRULY bothered you I might have backed off a bit. But you all made it SO much more fun. Especailly you Yaten. You just were so cute when you got mad."

"I got adorable when my privacy was invaded so you kept doing it? Is that all I would have had to do was be less cute?" Yaten teased with twinkling jade eyes. Rei rolled her violet ones.

"So she is just so cute anyways." Rei deadpanned just to get a reaction out of her girlfriend.

Yaten gasped in mock horror, clasping at her chest in horror, "Is that all I am to you a decoration for your arm? Does my inner cuteness mean nothing to you?"

Ami turned at looked at Yaten with raised eyebrows and a smile teasing the corners of her lips, "Is 'inner cuteness' really a phrase? I think you are pulling things out of your hat."

"Shows what you know Ami, Yaten won't wear hats because of the hat hair she will get." Rei teased back.

"Hat hair? I really think that I missed an important part of this conversation." Haruka teased as she walked back into the room and sat on the other side of Usagi. Putting her arm around her waist and kissing her softly.

"Usa, can I borrow your make up remover? I can't find mine." Ami said after digging through her bag in preparation for going to change.

"Yup go ahead and grab it out of my make up bag. I switched to Oil of Olay though."

Ami made a face but still reached in to grab at it with one hand while the other held her nighttime apparel. Quick as lightening she darted into the bathroom as Makoto finally came out of the closet ready to party, "WE need food."

Usagi giggled, "Isn't that my line?"

The next morning Minako awoke first. Yawning and stretching she looked around the hotel room with sleepy half opened eyes. Her fingers attempted to straighten her hair but how well that went for her was anyone's guess. She was not brave enough to look in a mirror as of yet. Her eyes first came to land on Yaten and Rei's pile of blankets and whatnot. Silver hair mixed with raven. The two girls were loosely wrapped in each other's arms and sound asleep. However there was a recent development on their faces. For the first time in recent memory their faces showed the signs of being at peace with each other.

Over on the couch Makoto lay snuggled up in a down comforter. Her chestnut waves spilling over the side of the couch and her faces relaxed in sleep. Minako herself lay not too far from her on the floor in a cocoon of pillows and a comforter. Seiya lay surprisingly between her and the bed where Usagi and Haruka were. Her face however had no sign of peace on it. In fact her brow was furrowed in deep thought and in emotional turmoil. Minako knew what was bothering Seiya, it was bothering her as well. They were still in love with Usagi. Deeply in love. It was going to drive them crazy one day.

Then her loving eyes rested on her princess – her love. In the arms of another woman. Her golden hair mixed on a pillow with strands of sandy blonde. Pale skin stood out against the lightly tanned of her counter part. Then she saw something that shook her to her core. Haruka tightened her arm around Usagi and murmured her name in a soft smile. Usagi opened her eyes and kissed her cheek. Then her eyes met Minako's. She smiled at her and then her eyes turned sad. The love was still there. She hid it quickly – Minako could never know she knew... Never.

Then they both looked over at the other bed and giggled softly. There was as sight no one had ever thought to see. Taiki and Ami asleep in the same bed. Neither of them blushing or stuttering. Taiki's mahogany colored hair seemed to cover both of them since she unbound it at night. They seemed to be lost in a mutual dream. Usagi and Minako shared a look and then slipped out to the patio area outside of the bedroom.

Haruka awoke and reached for Usagi. Who theoretically should have been where she was last – right next to Haruka. But she was not there...causing Haruka to lazily open one navy eye to search for her missing girlfriend. Not seeing in ANYWHERE in the bed or hearing anyone in the bathroom she got up to expand her search. That is when she heard it...giggles from the patio. She slipped over to the door silently.

"... I am not kidding Minako! She and I are remembering things from the Silver Millennium. I think we repressed these memories because we thought they were wrong. I mean she found Michi I was told Mamoru was my soul mate. I guess we both wrote what little we did remember off as fantasies." Usagi said with a somewhat sad laugh.

"WE all have memories that resurface occasionally. And not always happy ones. The other night I dreamed of the final night on the moon – I got to watch you all die all over again. Not exactly my idea of fun."


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: WOAH! So sorry all y'all. I didn't mean to get so behind on updates. But I'm sure that Meg's gonna be all over it once I get this posted so you should all be in luck!

Disclaimer: Mmm….nope. Don't own Sailormoon. In fact, I don't even own the plot. T.T. It's a CO-write...sniff

Leaving the two women on the balcony, Haruka walked back into the room. Taking a moment to contemplate on what to do now that she was awake she laid back down on the bed. It was still warm and she smiled softly in content as Usagi's scent of strawberries filled her. Rolling onto her back she folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the plastered ceiling.

She had just decided to get dressed and then make some coffee when she caught sight of something at the bottom of her bed. Sitting up, she peered over the mound of blankets and immediately scowled.

"Kou..." She growled.

Ok, so that whole "not-going-to-get-jealous" thing had been completely thrown out the window. Haruka wasn't fooled in the least as to the reason Seiya was here, and there was no way in hell she was gonna let Seiya try and worm her way into Usagi's heart. She had had her turn.

She closed her eyes and called up the memories of the Silver Millennium in an attempt to calm herself. Her skin was already crawling knowing already that Seiya was going to be staying for a _long_ time.

Feeling barely more serene she opened her eyes and brushed her sandy bangs from her face. Her navy gaze locked on the Starlight laying tangled in her blankets and her eyes narrowed, daring the slumbering woman, who was unaware of her immediate peril, to do just _one_ thing to piss her off.

The raven-haired woman rolled over and reached out -- grasping for something. Or _someone_, in Haruka's opinion. That was enough.

Only Usagi's sudden laughter from the balcony kept her from losing her temper completely and she silently thanked her better half for the interruption. Glancing around the room to make sure no one else was awake, Haruka took a great deal of pleasure as she kicked out and sent the huge lump of twisted blankets at the foot of the bed tumbling down onto the unsuspecting Seiya.

Childish, she knew, but oh so _satisfying_...

She grabbed her clothes and darted into the bathroom just in time to hear an oxygen-deprived Seiya wake up flailing and bang her head against the bottom of the bed.

Her loud and painful cursing drew Usagi and Minako from the balcony and woke the rest of the room.

Seiya was still nursing her aching head when Haruka returned from the bathroom. Pulling Usagi to her, Haruka gave her a minty-fresh kiss and looked over at Seiya. The injured woman was positively glowering. Haruka wasn't sure if it was from the belief of Haruka as the chief suspect in her painful awakening, or from the protective arm about Usagi's waist, or both. She turned back to Usagi.

"Who was screaming like a banshee. I think they killed all the dogs within a five mile radius of here."

Seiya's face was turning purple.

Yaten started coughing, and Ami had to look away suddenly. Even Usagi was holding a hand over her mouth to stifle what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Haruka raised an eyebrow and waited bemusedly for the answer she already knew was coming.

"That would be Seiya." Rei informed her with a wide grin.

Haruka looked over at Seiya out of the corner of her eye, "I figured as much." She murmured. She smirked down at Usagi and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Seiya probably would've leapt at Haruka, but Makoto and Minako both grabbed the hot-headed woman by the shoulders and held her back. Relinquishing her hold on Usagi's waist, Haruka turned her in the direction of the bathroom and gave her bum a little push.

"Hurry and dress, love, so we can get some breakfast."

Usagi gave her a look that told her she knew _exactly_ how the "accident" had come to pass which meant that Haruka would be paying for breakfast -- EVERYONE'S breakfast. Haruka chuckled to herself; small price to pay.

"You told her she was paying for your room?!" Usagi exclaimed laughing.

"It was _priceless_!" Seiya informed her with a wide grin.

"I bet she freaked out." Makoto chuckled.

"I could hear her screaming through the phone all the way across the room..." Taiki said.

"That's Yaten," Minako interjected. She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smirked, "Always good for a laugh."

Yaten crossed her arms indignantly and her lips quirked in annoyance, "Yeah yeah...laugh it up." She retorted tartly. "Just remember that your enjoyment is coming at _my_ expense."

Ami smiled softly, "And that's supposed to make us feel bad?"

Yaten's jaw dropped and the entire table looked at the soft-spoken senshi in amused shock. Her smile widened and she shrugged. Yaten's mouth snapped shut and she continued to pout until Rei rolled her eyes and indulged her girlfriend.

"Oh, they don't mean any harm, Yaten. Don't be such a sourpuss."

She sighed dramatically, "I_ guess_ I could let it go."

"I'm so proud of you," Rei fawned in a cheesy baby voice. Yaten stuck out her tongue.

The group went back to their respective breakfasts. Usagi had just started the transfer of sausages to Haruka's plate when Yaten picked up a piece of toast and said:

"I'm just glad I wasn't the one who fell out of a tree."

Seiya dropped her silverware with a clatter and the entire table burst into loud roars of laughter; her face getting redder and redder.

"She fell out of a tree?" Minako exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was _there_!" Taiki told them -- jumping in. "Fell right on her bum!"

"Oh dear!" Usagi's hand did little to stifle her giggles.

"That's embarrassing," was Haruka's blunt summarization. Seiya glared at her.

Ami and Taiki seemed to be the only ones noticing the obvious hostility emanating from Seiya. Ami scooted her chair closer. "Taiki-"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said that Seiya was over Usagi."

Taiki's brow furrowed. "I thought she was."

"Of course, why else would she have let Yaten go after her like that." Amy reasoned.

"That did throw me at first. Though maybe she did truly think she was over Usagi and just the physical act of seeing her again and being with her brought back all those old feelings."

Ami glanced over at her smiling princess. "Do you think Usagi knows?"

"No, I don't think so. I-"

"What are you two lovers talkin' about all hunched together like that?!" Minako burst out. She tossed a biscuit up into the air and caught it again.

Ami gave Taiki one last quick look and turned back to the table with a reassuring smile.

"And how is that _any_ of your business, Miss Aino?"

Eek! Had to cut it off so it could get to Megs!


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I still balk at being labeled at the reason she rushed! But here I am writing mine promptly! And look out for love squares my psychic friend told me they were coming. And on to the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: You might just believe we own everything. But you would sadly be wrong. All we own (jointly) is the plot.

Minako looked at Seiya. Her mind going a mile a minute. While she was NOT going to let this other Sailor Soldier interfere with Haruka and Usagi, that would not stop HER from being there to pick up the pieces should things fall apart. But first she had to head off this DISASTER waiting to happen. Haruka was a possessive lover. But his would not stop Seiya and this could lead to much ugliness if everyone was allowed to have a free for all.

"Seiya, can you help me over here for a sec?" she asked sweetly, a sly twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

Indigo eyes grew confused as she walked over to join the bright Goddess of Love, "What can I do for you today oh Minako my love?"

Minako pulled Seiya out of the Hotel's restaurant, "Listen up Kou. I know your feelings are still there and still strong. I UNDERSTAND them better than anyone here. You keep wondering what Haruka has but you don't. I get it. But if you mess up her happiness to suit yourself...I will HURT you in so many ways..."

Seiya glared at Minako, "You might be ready to give up on love but I am not. If I can win her I will."

Minako's eyes blazed in fiery anger, "Me give up on love? DO you think I still don't wish it were me in her arms and not Haruka? I adore that woman more than anyone else in the world – besides Haruka. But guess what? And this might hurt Kou – while she is the woman of our dreams – we are NOT the women of hers. So get over it."

Seiya glared back, "Never." And stalked back to the table to help make plans for the rest of the day.

Minako closed her eyes and fell back against the wall with a tired sigh. This was going to be rough going. Was Seiya right? Was she giving up to easily? With a firm shake of her head she went back into the room only to be hugged by Usagi.

Taiki pulled Ami closer to her side as the group vanished out the doors. She felt so right snuggled warmly up against her. They had decided to go to a movie and then shopping. Usagi grinned as she reached for Haruka's keys.

"Honey, I love you. But where do you think you are going with my car keys?" Haruka asked amusedly, her eyes dancing as they watched Usagi go to the driver's side of the car.

"Why I am going to drive of course!" Usagi teased with a sly wink, "Seiya why don't you ride with us? I still have so much to talk with you about!"

Everyone collectively let their jaws hit the ground. And Usagi being who she was totally oblivious to it all. She was busy adjusting the seat and the mirrors. Haruka growled low at Seiya as the raven-haired lady climbed gracefully into the back seat.

Makoto looked at Rei, "No good can come from this. No good at ALL!"

Rei grabbed Yaten's hand, "If Haruka kills Seiya we take no responsibility for it. This is all Usagi's idea."

Yaten just smirked and held the door open to the SUV Taiki was renting, "If Haruka kills her I am sure it would be justifiable. Kami Sama knows I have had the urge more than one myself."

The usual fight of chick flick over action/massive fight movie erupted outside the theater. Then there was the playful fight/teasing at the concession stand. Then came the rearranging of the seating arrangements in the theater itself. When Minako finally got there she saw that Seiya had gotten herself on one side of Usagi and Haruka had claimed the other. Usagi already had an annoyed look in her eyes at the twos constant jibes. Her eyes met Minako's and they screamed 'SAVE ME!' And although Minako wanted to save her by stealing her away from BOTH of them, and keeping her for herself. She knew this 3was not an option. Using the seats as stairs instead of the crowded stairs she plopped on the other side of Seiya and smiled brightly at her. Then whispered so only Seiya could hear her.

"I warned you. Behave Kou or I will make you wish you had never left your planet."

Seiya raised an inky eyebrow and looked at Minako out of the corner of her eye. These girls were so hard to read! Although I suppose the same could be said for the Starlights. You get so used to wearing a mask you never quite know if you are wearing it or not. And Minako was Venus – leader of the Inner Senshi. The fight might acyually go to her. Then with a sly wink Seiya whispered back, "Hey I am just here to watch the movie. I never DREAMED of ruining ANYTHING."

Minako caught a glimpse of Seiya's hand moving towards Usagi's thigh. Another quick look to the other side of Usagi showed Haruka's eyes were glinting angrily. Before anyone could react Minako leaned over and kissed Seiya – thusly halting the progress of her hand towards the currently unavailable thigh. Usagi mentally chuckled. This could get VERY interesting. Minako was her last one. The last one she needed to help find her soul-mate. After all, how could she be totally happy when they weren't?

Haruka felt her eyes widen and then she raised an eyebrow at Usagi who smiled innocently back at her. Those were the smiles to watch out for. She never put effort into the innocent look unless her mind was working in decidedly non-innocent ways. Casually she put her arm around Usagi and pulled her closer into her and kissed the top of her head.

Minako glared at Seiya over the rim of her soda as she drank deeply and then hopped up, Be right back you guys, I have GOT to get this taste out of my mouth."

She darted out of the theater before she started to laugh – although she could here Seya sputtering amongst theior friends' laughter.

Two hours later, they were all going out to the cars when Seiya pulled Haruka around a corner. "Listen Ten'ou. I just wanted to let you know that I have every intention of stealing your girlfriend. I thought I was over her. And then I saw her...and the world stopped. She will be mine."

Navy eyes glinted dangerously in the afternoon sunlight, "Those are dangerous words Kou. I will fight you till the very end. I waited to damn long and worked too damn hard for her to see me as someone she loved enough to risk it all. I am not going anywhere."

The two girls glared at each other. Neither blinking nor moving an inch. There was more than pride at stake here. There was the need to prove ... prove something to each other and themselves. It was a defining moment. One they would look back on as years past and their eyes would again glaze over and there would be a lost air about them as these feeling washed over them all over again.

Usagi watched Yaten and Rei as they shopped a few r0ows over from her. Her blue eyes dancing as she caught them acting so sweet. Yaten walked behind Rei and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the side of er neck.

"You know who she is gunning for next don't you?" Rei whispered to Yaten as she sensed Usagi's eyes on her.

"Who? Usagi? I dunno. Maybe our mutual friends Seiya and Minako. Although I think her aim is off on this one." Yaten replied looking through a dress rack. Why did all these dresses seem perfect for Rei and not herself?

Rei's eyes widened at the ever growing mound of clothing for the fitting room. Thenm they narrowed at the leer she could see in her girlfriend's eye, "Whatever you are thinking about put it out of your mind. It ain't never going to happen."

Yaten put on a faux innocent look, "DO I look like the type that would try and do unspeakable things to my girlfriend in a changing room?"

Rei pretended to think about it for all of a second, "Yes!"

Yaten smirked, "Good cause I am..."

Michiru looked around her new apartment. It seemed colder and less friendly than the other one. She sighed and dropped her keys onto one of her many packing boxes. Slowly she made her way to the balcony and walked out on to it. Strange how little anything had seemed to change, and yet nothing was the same. She had left Tokyo broken and now she was mending. She wasn't ready to see Haruka yet by any means. But should their paths cross, she wouldn't feel like her soul was being torn out of her body. Which was a major step from where she had been.

Haruka. Strange how that one name used to be her whole world. She hadn't thought life could really go on with out her in it. She had done everything to make sure it couldn't possibly. Then Haruka had ended it by falling back in love with Usagi. In her heart Michiru had been waiting for this to happen. She had known it wasn't going to last – but she had still hoped. And now she was learning that life went on after love.

"I don't NEED you anymore Haruka. I might still WANT you, but I don't NEED you. What a peculiar concept..." she whispered in the growing twilight. Her eyes darkened for a moment as memories came flooding back. Then she closed her eyes and let them roll over her in waves. It had gotten better to remember after she had stopped fighting the memories and just let them go.

"I am back Tokyo. Now what am I going to do?"

Haruka and Seiya were arguing the whole way home from dinner. Usagi just sat in the passenger seat and fumed. Her headache from the theater and the earlier car ride and the mall and EVERYWHERE else they had been today was getting worse. And these two were not helping. Her eyes closed and she briefly entertained the idea 0f going homicidal. But then, she had just gotten Haruka and it would be a shame to kill her. And Seiya was such a good friend. Plus she was a guest. A good hostess NEVER killed a guest. It simply wasn't polite after all. The last thought pulled a smile to her lips. Then ther fighting began again as they pulled up to the Hotel to drop Seiya off.

A sharp whistle broke up the current fight, the point of which Usagi had long since lost track of. Her eyes flashing fire she turned on them, "Okay, I don't know what the hell problem you two have with each other but it is driving me crazy. I have had a headache that just won't die all day long because you two can't seem to eve PRETEND to have a truce!"

Ami hopped out of the SUV and hurriedly motioned everyone to be quiet, "Usa's gonna hurt someone!" she said in a soft sing song voice.

Yaten watched as Usagi motioned and used her hands liberally as she berated the two women in front of her. Her cat green eyes dancing, "Her temper is almost as bead as yours love." She whispered to Rei pulling the fiery priestess closer.

With a roll of violet eyes and a jab of the elbow Rei motioned Yaten to hush.

"And further more! I do not appreciate being blamed for you two not having the sense to realize you have more in common than you think. I love both of you! But I am IN love with Haruka. But I do not LIKE either of you at the moment."

Haruka went to open her mouth, Seiya reached out to stop her, but Usagi was a tad to quick for those two. She hopped into the driver's seat of Haruka's new car and was gone. The two women turned and glared at each other and were about to start fighting again when a shrill whistle broke through the night air...

AN: I know it isn't very long. But I have a lot going on right now for school and other stories that have not been updated in a while. So here it is. I hope you all like it. I am trying to show the plot EPM. Anyway – go poke Kiss till she updates okay?


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hiyah! KissThis here! Ya missed me, didn't ya? Well, I'm going to try and swing an all-nighter and get everything updated. Stars is the first...mazel tov. Well, enjoy. We're starting to create a semblance of a plot.

Disclaimer:

"For Kami's sake! Will the two of you _ever_ stop arguing?"

The entire group stopped talking and turned to look at a slightly pink Taiki with gaping mouths. The normally soft-spoken Starlight was becoming increasingly more flustered under the amazed stares of her friends, but she wasn't about to back down before she'd said her piece.

"You two can't be _that_ addle-minded -- she _just_ drove off because of your childish behaviors. And frankly...you're ruining all the fun."

Ami smiled softly and rose on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriends cheek. "Well said." She murmured.

A smirk had formed on Yaten's face and Taiki only flushed more as she started to clap. Makoto and Rei joined in on applauding the brunette, while Minako gave a little cheer. They all grouped around the nervous Taiki and continued to tease her sudden boldness in loud voices and seemingly all at once.

Haruka scratched the back of her head looking rather embarrassed with Seiya standing besides her looking equally uncomfortable. The older woman exhaled slowly turning away from the boisterous scene in front of her and looking up to the stars. Seiya, who was similarly silent, was surprised when Haruka began to talk.

"Don't get me wrong, Kou. I _severely_ dislike you...but I would never do anything to hurt Usagi, and I know you feel the same." She looked down at her. "Since our quarrelling is obviously doing just that, I suggest a peaceful agreement."

Haruka held out her hand. "Truce?"

Seiya's eyes widened and she looked down at Haruka's outstretched hand. Whatever she'd been expecting from the Wind Senshi this was _far_ from the top of the list. It was so random in fact to Seiya's line of thinking that her mind went blank for a split-second and all she was able to do was blink stupidly at Haruka's hand.

Haruka was looking at her expectantly.

_"And this might hurt Kou -- while she is the woman of our dreams -- we are NOT the women of hers. So get over it."_

Anger boiled in her heart and she fought off the voice in her head. She would _never_ give up. She looked up at Haruka with cool eyes and then back down at the offered hand. With a look of revulsion at the offending object, she scoffed at Haruka's proposal and swatted her hand away. She turned on her heel and disappeared into the hotel, leaving a shocked and fuming Haruka in her wake.

Usagi stared out across the water -- her eyes pausing on the moon's ethereal reflection upon the lake's surface. She breathed slowly, in and out, trying to draw the moon's serenity into herself. Her head let out a particularly viscous throb and a hand flew to her temple as she growled at the moon's reflection.

No such luck.

_Stupid moon_...

Turning her back on the apparently useless moon hanging low in the sky she walked back through the underbrush and reappeared on the park's network of pathways. While the park had always been able to calm and clear her mind, it was doing little to help assuage her pounding headache.

With a defeated sigh, to no one in general, Usagi flopped down onto a bench. She let out her breath in a big gust of air and let her head fall down over the bench's back. Closing her eyes she surrendered herself to her thoughts.

Seiya and Haruka were driving her CRAZY. She couldn't remember if they'd said anything _remotely_ civil to each other all day. Probably the only reason they were both still alive was due to several incidents of quick thinking from Minako. Usagi smiled and made a mental note to thank her friend later.

She sighed again. Her fun-filled day of skipping school hadn't turned out exactly as planned, and it irritated her a bit. She tried to think of when exactly the day had started to go bad, but found she couldn't put a finger on the exact moment. But the reason she knew easily enough.

Seiya.

Haruka.

She herself probably had something to do with it as well, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to think about how or why. But that's the bad thing about sitting in an empty park with nothing but the moon and the silence as your companions -- you think too much. She struggled not to think of what she knew in her heart to be true. Of course, her mental battle had the inevitable outcome -- she lost.

Seiya still felt for her.

"Oh, Seiya..." She whispered into the crisp, nighttime air. She dropped her head into her hands. Why? Why did that damned Starlight have to still be in love with her? Allowing a small smile to cross her lips she decided she'd best stay away from Taiki then. Apparently she made quite an impression on the Starlights, what with Yaten...and now Seiya.

_Seiya_...

Her smile dropped.

What was she going to do? She had been _so_ sure that Seiya had gotten over her...but after the events of today that didn't seem to be the case. Naturally, Haruka wouldn't have the least bit of understanding to the situation. Usagi loved her dearly, but she could be a bit jealous and had a streak of being stubbornly possessive. Seiya too was as hard-headed if not more, and it was no wonder hostilities had been high.

Now how was she going to fix this problem?

There had to be some way to get her friends together. Minako was so lonely, and while they both pined for her, she had already given her heart away and made her choice. Usagi rubbed her temples. It was certainly going to be a long weekend.

Haruka, now car-less, walked silently down the streets of Juuban searching for her AWOL girlfriend and confiscated car. Her hands were crammed deep in the pockets of her jeans, and her face was skyward.

Inwardly, she was seething, but her face was a calm and unreadable mask. Outside, she was just a woman taking a walk and admiring the starry night sky, but inside she was visualizing Seiya's demise in a dozen different and painful ways the current of which, and her temporary favorite involved Seiya falling from a high rooftop only to be hit by a giant 18-wheeler before she hit the pavement.

"Damn Kou..." She growled. Who did that insolent brat think she was dealing with? What was she thinking? That cursed Starlight was in way over her head, and all for nothing. Usagi was in love with her!

She paused, and her gaze flickered to the looming moon.

Right?

She growled again and shook her head at her childish foolishness. Of course Usagi was in love with her -- she'd told her so herself! She kicked a nearby pebble and cursed Seiya a thousand times over again for making her doubt her relationship with Usagi.

"Damn Kou..."


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their support of this story and their support for everything Kiss and I have done. Jointly and separately, we just want to thank you all. Now moving on to the story and out of mushy AN land...

Disclaimer: nope, all we own is the plot... No seriously we swear!

Betrayal.

It has touched all of us at some point. Some we can brush off and move on from and others wound us to the core. Some are matters of the heart and others of the mind. Some are all in our minds and some are hard based fact.

Usagi had no clue which one this would fall under when it came down to it. All she could see was the woman she loved hugging another woman. Not just any other woman – her ex. Apparently Michiru had not gotten the memo that Haruka was taken. Her blue eyes narrowed as she bent to pick up the keys she had dropped at the sight in front of her.

Haruka looked at Michiru and then at Usagi and continued to curse Kou in her head blaming her for everything, "Hey sweetie, I was waiting for you."

Usagi looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "I can see you were waiting for someone, I must have come in a little early for my cue in this little show. Hello again Michiru, it has been awhile."

Michiru could see the anger in her princess' eyes; feel the rage building up in her smaller frame. And for a moment Michiru had felt victory. Now let Usagi know how it felt to know your lover might have feelings for another. Michiru smiled sadly though. From the look on Haruka's face the type of reunion she had been hoping for was long gone. Her heart was in the small fists that were shaking, clenched at the sides of a very angry princess.

"So let me get this straight Haruka. I can't reminisce with an old friend but you can get all snuggly with your ex? I think we need to redefine a few things here." Usagi said quietly, but the rage was clear in her voice.

Ami felt rage spill through her veins with an intensity that scared her to death. She even jerked in Taiki's arms as they sat on her fire escape. Her eyes went wide as it tore through her like flames. She could hardly breath.

Minako and Makoto gasped in line at the mall. They were on fire. And suddenly full of a hurt righteous sort of anger that was tearing them apart. The y looked at each other and went outside to use the phone.

"We really need to get a better system of letting each other in on how we feel. This is getting ridiculous.

Rei watched Seiya and Yaten fight. A smile teasing her lips. If she and Usagi looked this silly when they were fighting she would break herself of the habit right now. It was getting sillier by the minute. Then she felt rage in mind and in her heart. She moaned in pain and fell to her knees right after having stood up to get something to drink. Who was capable of this much bottled up emotion?

Ami called Rei who called Minako who confirmed that it was neither of the two of them. That is when everyone realized no one had called Usagi. No one knew where she was or if Haruka had found her. Then Makoto looked over to a wall and started to read the posters absent-mindedly while ideas ran through her head. Then her leaf green eyes landed on a poster.

"Oh shit..."

Minako was back on the phone with Rei within seconds of reading the poster, "Michi is back."

"Oh for the love of Pete..."

Usagi's cell phone started to ring and with a quick look she saw it was Rei. She turned from the two people she couldn't bear to look at anymore and answered, "Hey there stranger."

"Usagi, are feeling over cranky right now."

"You could say that I am yes. Why?"

"I dunno, maybe because we all felt your rage in us about five minutes ago. Where the hell are you."

"Cherry Blossom Park. Why? You coming to see the joke on me too?"

"Just don't go anywhere."

Usagi turned back, "Rei and the others are on their way. You two don't have to stay."

Haruka stepped forward, "SO I get a trail by fire and get found lacking? I don't even get to tell the story of what happened?"

Usagi looked up at her, "What would you do if it were Seiya and I in a hug when you walked up?"

"Kicked her ass and then kissed you and let you tell your side of the story." Haruka replied right off the bat. There was no way in hell she was going to let some silly argument cancel out everything right she had done. She might not deserve the love of her princess, but now that she had it there was no way she was giving it up, "But I would have listened."

Michiru stepped forward, "I wasn't coming on to her Usagi. I knew I had lost her before I left. It is why I left. I hugged her out of friendly affection only – nothing else. I promise you that. Please just calm down..."

"NO! I always listen and try to take in all sides. I like to think of myself as fair. But then something like this happens and all I want to do is scream and kick both of you oh so very hard. And I don't because that would be _wrong. _But why shouldn't I? Your hands were rapidly approaching areas they had no business being in." Usagi said turning her rant onto the Sea Senshi.

Haruka closed her eyes and counted to ten. If this is what Usagi had felt when she and Seiya – that damn Kou – were fighting then she deserved to be left behind. While her eyes were closed she never noticed the twinkling in two pairs of eyes.

Rei pulled up with Yaten and Seiya in the car. Minako not too long after with Makoto and Ami zoomed in with Taiki. They all had a variance of worry and annoyance on their faces.

"Revenge for the other day Usagi? Couldn't you have waited a touch longer than this?" Ami teased, "Hello Michiru, it has been awhile. You remember Taiki, my girlfriend?"

Michiru smiled at the tallest Starlight and winked, "I remember her but not the title. Must be a new development. Good to see you again Taiki" Michiru said with a smile at the younger woman.

Taiki smiled and returned the handshake. Rei had gone over to Usagi and they were talking quietly when Rei turned with blazing eyes at Haruka.

"After all of that you go and do something so damn stupid! Maybe we should let Seiya steal her from you!" she shouted at the wind goddess. Haruka held up her hands in mock surrender.

"If anyone is interested in my side of the story before the lynching I am more than happy to share it with you all..." she said with a roll of her navy eyes. And again no one noticed the look between Michiru and Usagi, or the smiles that tugged at the corners of their lips.

Haruka could not believe this was happening to her. Today of all days. First off, she was only acting like any significant other would when they think someone else is horning in on their beloved. Then she had gotten yelled at in public, followed by her own girlfriend stealing her car, the damn Kou brushing off her offer of civilized behavior and now this. She had come and waited for her love by the car to make sure she got home all right and her ex had appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. Only to be caught by the same girlfriend who was more than likely still mad at her in the first place. If her night could get any worse – she didn't want to know about it.

Minako looked at her oddly then went over closer to Usagi and Michiru. She looked at them very closely and her eyes went wide, "Usagi Serenity Tsukino, You explain this to me right now."

Usagi looked at Minako like she was crazy, "Minako, I think all the popcorn and pop you have had lately has gone to your head. I am over here. That is Michiru."

"But I feel your strength when I stand this close to her. So I think I smell a rat around here." Minako said with a serious look on her face.

Usagi smile and shook her head slowly, "The pen was lost years ago Minako – you know that. If anything it is because Michiru has changed while she was gone. We all have changed."

"Pen?" asked all three Starlights, Haruka and Michiru.

"Never mind it is moot since it no longer exists. Now Haruka I think there was a story you wanted to tell us?" Usagi said, hopping onto the roof of Ami's convertible.

"I was the huge not the huger in that little scenario you walked in on. I had no idea she was in town let alone in this park. All we were and are for that matter are friends who had not seen each other in awhile. But my heart is still yours." Haruka said with a soft smile as she walked closer to Usagi.

"Kind of like Seiya and I are old friends who were just catching up. My heart can still belong to you and I can still love Seiya as a friend and you as a lover?" Usagi said slipping away at the last moment.

Haruka's eyes narrowed as she finally caught a wink between Michiru and Usagi, "You!"

Seiya felt her heart clench at the mention of loving her as a friend and another as a lover. But her eyes narrowed and her resolve firmed up. Seiya Kou never went down without a fight. And this was one fight she no intention whatsoever of losing – let alone something as important as this was.

Minako looked at Seiya with sad blue eyes and knew in her heart that the Starlight was still planning on fighting to the bitter end. And it would be bitter. Because of the thin line between love and hate. Out of all the Scouts she and Usagi tread that line the most gingerly. Usagi's power was based on love and her was the essence of it. But every time they felt rage – they had to step back and calm, or their power would be used rooted in anger instead. And that was a cliff they could never get to close to the edge of. It was too dangerous. But Seiya if her love turned to hate...Minako could barely contain the shudder.

"Hey Kou...come here for a minute." She said softly, leading an only slightly resistant Seiya to the edges of the group.

"What Minako? I didn't start this on Haruka brought it all on herself."

"Yes, but I wonder. You were out driving for a bit; it's why Rei and Yaten had to wait to come. You had a cell phone and you could have called information at any point in time. So I wonder Miss Kou how much of a coincidence this all is really." Minako said. Her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You two are up to something. What the heck is going on around here?" Haruka said wrapping a firm around her girlfriend and pulling her close. Like a shield from the rest of the Senshi.

Usagi wouldn't look anyone in the eye, "I have no idea what you are going on about Haruka. No idea at all."

Michiru flushed slightly, "I don't know either. I just happened to be in the park. You know how I like a nightly walk Haruka. You used to come on them with me -- remember." All the while Praying Haruka didn't look in her eyes 

"And suddenly I don't believe either on of you!"

Usagi smiled faintly but it was gone in a moment, "Really Haruka I think you are going soft here in your later years. There is nothing weird about any of this. I live a few blocks away. This park is my sanctuary. This is not so unusual for me to be here at any hour of the day."

Michiru stepped forward, "Honestly Haruka you always had the most suspicious mind! Usagi, I could tell you stories..."

Haruka flushed and put her hands over her girlfriend's ears, "Michi, I am partially home free here. Do be quiet or I will have to go car hunting again tonight."

"Should I tell you I can STILL HEAR YOU, Haruka?" Usagi teased stepping away with a sweet smile.

AN: Well here we go with my faithful chapter. All I can say is hopefully Kiss can get hers done so I have something to work on and avoid my impending family invasion. Anyway, hope you all like it and let us know what you think. We are suckers for reviews...


	8. Chapter Seven

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Author's Note: Megs and I appreciate all of the great support from all our fans, but sometimes we need to remind you that we have lives outside of the magical and we do grow a bit tired of repetitive demands for updates. They WILL come, just you wait.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing is owned by us – tragic I know.

"You always manage to hear _everything_, love." Haruka murmured. "But what you don't seem to be hearing is my question: _What is going on_?"

"Did you hear that, Michiru?" Usagi asked mockingly. "She decides to wrap her arms around someone that's not me, and she asks "what's going on?"."

"You're right," Michiru agreed. "It's a little ironic don't you think?"

"Indeed."

Haruka threw her hands up. "Ok!" She exclaimed. "First I get yelled at, then Michiru gets yelled at, and now you guys are teaming up against me?!"

The other girls looked up at Haruka's raised voice in interest.

"Usagi," Haruka grabbed Usagi by the shoulders. "What's happening."

Usagi gave her a sweet smile, "If your asking if I saw Michiru walking in the park and enlisted her help to get you back for you foolish behavior earlier..."

"...then the answer's _yes_." Michiru finished for her. She gave Haruka an innocent look.

"You..." Haruka pointed at the both of them. "You..._you_!" She finished for lack of a better ending.

"We've lost radio contact with Haruka." Rei teased from over the trio's heads.

Michiru laughed and turned to Usagi. "A job well done, partner."

Usagi accepted the offered hand and gave it a firm shake, "It was a pleasure. We should do business again."

"We'll have lunch?" Michiru suggested.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Haruka pushed the both of them apart waving her arms frantically. "Come on back to the stable, Huckleberry!"

Usagi laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Now don't you feel silly?"

"About which part?" Haruka sighed in defeat.

"Just what every girlfriend wants to hear," Usagi chuckled. "I wanted you to see how utterly childish your behavior with Seiya was today."

Haruka's mind flashed back to her rejected truce, and she cursed inwardly at that insufferable Kou. Childish though their behavior had been there were some seriously strong feelings and emotions underlying all their pointless bickering. She looked down at the mischievous angel in her arms and forced a smile – for Usagi.

"I have seen the light!" She insisted with a light laugh.

"Good." Usagi jumped up and wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck gave her a long and satisfying kiss. When they broke off, Usagi tilted her head back and smiled up at her and Haruka knew things were all right again.

"Marvelous show!" Seiya applauded loudly.

Haruka growled, "You'll get yours Kou!"

Usagi punched her arm reproachfully, but let the comment go.

"Are we done?" Makoto pleaded. "I'm seriously tired!"

Rei gave her friend a surprised look, "No, I thought we'd go out for a wah-mburger and some french cries." She mocked sarcastically.

Makoto sent a withering glare in Rei's direction and proceeded to push the priestess off of the car hood once she'd turned back around.

"Makoto does have a point –"

"THANK YOU!"

Ami glared at the brunette for the interruption and received a meek apology. "She has a point – it is late, and I'm sure there's going to be some huge extravaganza planned for tomorrow and I for one need to sleep."

Usagi nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry for dragging you all out here."

"I just wish I'd had popcorn."

Yaten's dry comment was rewarded with a sharp smack upside the head from her girlfriend as the pair moved to their car.

"G'Night, Usa" Rei smiled, and laughed as she pushed Yaten into the car.

Usagi laughed too and waved goodbye to her friends. "Good night everyone."

Minako threw her car keys to Makoto, "Go start it up, I'll be there in a minute."

Makoto grinned slyly. "Does this mean I get to drive?"

"Fat chance."

As Makoto stomped off to the car, Minako caught up to Seiya as she was heading to her own car. Snagging her arm, she pulled her back several steps and out of hearing distance of the others.

"Minako!" Seiya was getting annoyed with all these little side chats.

Minako yanked down on her arm and Seiya staggered sideways. Minako held her low enough so that she could whisper in her ear without having to stand on tip-toe. Leaning forward she moved her lips to Seiya's ear and her grip tightened on the starlight's arm.

"If I found out it was you who brought Michiru here, you'll wish you had stayed on your planet." She threatened.

Minako relinquished Seiya's arm and stalked off. Seiya straightened and watched as the blonde jogged over to her car where Makoto was sitting resolutely in the driver's seat. Her indigo eyes were filled with confusion as she watched Minako carry on as if nothing had happened.

"Mako! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Driving! You gave me the keys..."

"You are NOT driving my new car!"

Seiya had been so sure that Minako had given up on pursuing Usagi, but each encounter since then had continued to further disprove her theory. Maybe she wasn't pursuing her princess outright, like she was, but she still loved her more than life itself and was doing all that was in her power to keep her safe.

"It's like TWO blocks to my house!"

"Two blocks were you could potentially crash my car."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Faith has nothing to do with it. You're a bad driver – that's _reality_."

Seiya ran a hand through her ponytail and exhaled slowly. Picking up her feet she walked over to where Rei and Yaten were waiting, rather impatiently, for her to get into the car so they could leave. She looked over at Minako again.

She certainly was an interesting woman. Completely different personalities were housed in the same, petite body and it was impossible to tell when the next one would rise to the surface. Jupiter and Uranus were certainly the team's commanders of brute force...but Minako. She was the dangerous one. She was the one to watch out for.

Her strength was not in muscle or force, but in _passion_. Passion was her power and very essence. Passion in love, passion in justice – it wasn't hard to figure why she was the Senshi of Venus. She was filled with a vivaciousness and intensity that defined her and directed the passion in her soul. In every task.

Passion was _dangerous_.

Minako's passion for Usagi was what anchored her to life...

...and what presented the greatest obstacle to Seiya.

Either way, Minako warranted further investigation.

"Will you move over already? I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"The passenger seat IS open."

"Seriously Mako – I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"Either way, I'm driving."

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"Deal!"

Seiya smiled softly as she watched Minako whip her car out of the parking lot and go spinning around the corner in a squeal of tires. As Yaten revved the car and started out after the others, Seiya turned around in time to see Usagi and Haruka disappear into the park.

She scowled into the wind and cursed Haruka a thousand times over.

I WROTE THIS AT 2 O'CLOCK IN THE FRECKING MORNING! DAMN STRAIGHT! All you ingrates had better appreciate some of the lengths we go to to please all y'all! Megs' turn next, but don't expect it for a while because she's taking a well deserved break – SO DON'T BUG HER! Send her flowers...or something.

KissThis

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to my lovely partner and co-writer. You should know I appreciate everything you do and I'd be lost without you. Goddess Bless, and may you find the peace and rest you deserve.


End file.
